I Will Always Love You
by Wildachickaxx
Summary: This is Katherine and Stefan in The Cell, Episode 5x09. What went through Stefan's head during that scene in front of the ever so lovely fireplace? A One-Shot. Rated T


**Disclaimer: The characters in this story and the World of Vampire Diaries belong to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec and the CW network. **

I've Always Loved You (A One Shot)

_This is Katherine and Stefan in The Cell, Episode 5x09. What went through Stefan's head during that scene in front of the ever so lovely fireplace? A One-Shot. Rated T_

* * *

Stefan picked up the scattered wooden pieces of what was once a chair. His mind trailing back to the afternoon. He'd finally gotten passed the PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as Caroline called it, all thanks to the blonde and Katherine. Katherine, he thought, as his mind drifted to her. She'd shown a shade of humanity this afternoon. As they laid, side by side, their bodies slightly touching, the tension buzzing in the air. There, she'd gotten through to him. She had told him to suck it up and deal with the bigger problem at hand, the emotional one, the breakup between Elena and himself. It was so Katherine of her. She bluntly stated the obvious, not waiting for the repercussion of a possible attack from Stefan. She knew better. As much as Stefan was stressing and panicking, he could never hurt her. After she was Katherine Pierce.

Funny thing though, for Stefan, until Katherine mentioned Elena, he had previously not thought about the doe eyed doppleganger or the possibility of the breakup ever causing these attacks when he was in the safe with her. Elena, who once upon a time, he was so helplessly in love with. The one who was meant to be his happily ever after. His redemption. Or so he thought, that is.

Maybe Damon was right after all. Maybe he was in love with the thought of Elena being the human Katherine. Maybe he was in love with the human in her, not her as a person. After all, wasn't he the one that was pushing through for the cure for Elena? Wasn't he moddycodding her and wrapping her around in an imaginary bubble wrap, suffocating her. And, wasn't the Stefan and Elena relationship the strongest only when Elena was human and there wasn't any threats to her life? Didn't their relationship perpetually break down after her transformation?

Now she was with his brother, living out her life as a college student. She had never seen her that happy when he was with her. Only Damon managed to bring that out of Elena.

His thoughts and brooding were interrupted by the sound of high heeled boots. Katherine. Only she could manage to walk all day, everyday in 6-inches without a problem. She stood there, leaning on one foot, arms crossed, looking ever so defiant and fierce, with the Petrova fire in her eyes.

"You know, for the record, I, uh, I only broke one of these.", Stefan started, breaking off the silence, while holding up the leg of the chair in his hands.

" It was an ugly chair.", Katherine countered, smirking, with a hint of seduction on her face. She saunters of to him until they were about a metre apart.

"You're better off without it.", She continued.

Unable to form coherent thoughts, Stefan nods while Katherine rolls her eyes and bend over to pick up another stray leg of the broken chair.

"So I guess you were right all along. It was easier for me to focus on my physical pain than the break-up. I need to move on." Stefan said, pushing the pile of chair pieces to the corner of the room with his foot.

"So you admit it. I do know what I'm doing.", The brown eyed beauty smirked, moving closer to him.

"To be honest with you, I never know exactly what you're doing, Katherine.", Stefan said exasperatedly, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well, Stefan, sometimes... I don't either. ", Katherine said, smiling in amusement at Stefan's reaction. She handed him to broken leg.

Stefan looked at her for a moment, his eyes trailing her body. He took the leg and threw it to the pile of broken chair. Silence penetrated the air as sparks of electricity and tension filled between the two figures. Katherine hesitated for a moment, before reducing the gap they had to only inches apart.

"Like right now…for example" Katherine trailed off, staring at Stefan's lips, while Stefan looked on confused by her statement. She started to caress his broad muscular chest. Stefan stood there stunned, looking at Katherine's hands on his chest then back to her.

Her lips beckoning him to just give a little taste, tempting him as Katherine moved closer to him. She stopped, just in case, to make sure Stefan was on the same page. Instead of pulling away, Stefan drifted closer, leaning down towards her. He cupped her face, while capturing her lips with hers. All the pent up feelings he thought that he didn't feel came rushing like a wind. Katherine responded, tangling her fingers into his brown tousled hair, as she poured out all her love to the only one she could ever truly love unconditionally.

Just as they were about to go further, they were interrupted by a " Okay, bye guys", by a Caroline and the slamming of the door.

"Wow", they both said, The only words they could utter. Who knew after a 160 or so odd years later, he would still have the same feelings for the same girl? The same attraction. The same lust. The same passion. The same love.

"I love you", Stefan blurted out, not meaning too. "Ah I mean, ah", he trailed off, unable to look at her face.

" Stefan, look at me. I said this once, and I say this again. I love you, only you. I choose you. I loved in 1864. I loved you from then onwards and I will always love you, until the day I die.", Katherine said, using her fingers to push Stefan's face gently so her chocolate coloured eyes met his deep emerald ones.

"I promise", she finished as he carried her to the bedroom where she showed him, just how much she loved him and just how much she planned to love him.

* * *

_A.N: I swore I almost cried when that scene aired. It was soo lovely and cute. Finally Steferine! They're currently my 2nd OTP in TVD. The first being Delena. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. R&R please and thank you! Also check my other stories, The Trinity and The Crow and Fog :)_

Until next time :)


End file.
